Talk:Fallout World (rise of the fallen) -Alternate universe-
What does this have to do with Halo? Therefore, NCF unless tied in somehow. did you not notice the alternate universe in the title and i'm not finished "It had a system of govt. that was a mix between a republic and a monarchy ( i.e. king, queen and a senate? wierd right...)" Weird? Um, no. The term you're looking for is constitutional monarchy, and that's almost exactly how the current United Kingdom is run.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 11:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Another reason it is NCF is that a civilization can't progress from tier to tier in the short time you have state in the article. first of all i didn't know that england has that type of govt. second it took them hundreds of years and a lot of reverse engineering to reach their current tech. level (example they acheived tier 1 by finding the artificial world made by a long extinct race (forerunners) :First of all, it is not "England", it is the United Kingdom. That is my country's proper name and you shall refer to it as such. Other countries with this type of government include Japan, Thailand, and Spain, so it's not weird at all. Second, that reverse engineering of Forerunner tech is not going to do a whole lot of good: They'll never be able to build their own versions if they don't understand the underlying principles and can't build the parts. (the Romans would not be able to build an internal combustion engine even if they found one just lying around with all the plans and diagrams, as they would lack the ability to make the finely-made machined parts. Likewise, the Victorians wouldn't be able to build a PC, even with all the plans and an example to work on, since they wouldn't have the machines or know-how to build the computer chips) Similarly, some of that ultra-advanced Forerunner tech is also going to be very dangerous - if the Victorians were to have found a nuclear fission reactor left behind by Ancient Astronauts and disassembled it, they would be at a complete loss to explain anything when it melted down and poisoned half the continent with radiation.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Woah, sorry mate! I don't mind it being called Britain, it just really bugs me when people try to call Britain "England". It's almost like me calling the U.S "the District of Columbia", simply because that's where the capital is.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 23:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Britain is not synonymous to England. I resent foreigners telling me what to do. I'm a Scotsman who's a British patriot, so do you have any idea how offensive I find it when someone tells me that I'm English?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Delete Article For #The article has nothing to do with Halo, other than a pathetic tie in at the very end, which itself is NCF as far as I can tell. That aside, the author is an IP and thus has no user namespace to move the article to. -'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) # Against